greggs_fan_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Gregg (Polluted Future)
Gregg (Polluted Future) Gregg appears to have his same appearance, He also wears a darker shade of red trench coat, a grey shirt underneath, black pants all paired with grey trench boots. Species: '''Unknown Type Of Human '''Gender: Male Height: '''6'0 '''Weight: '''150lbs '''Eye color: Sclera: Black | 'Right eye – Red '| Left eye - Dark Grey | '''Both Eyes: Bright Red (Full Power) _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Stats HP: '''1,000 '''ATK: '''350 '''DEF: '''250 _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Abilities (Not Fully Materialized) * Can summon dark red spike attacks that are tangible and can be molded into different shapes * Can summon Gaster Blasters * Stops any form of escaping * Blocks the ability to teleport Abilities (Half Materialized) * Teleportation * Summoning of seven hands that can have human soul colors * The aforementioned dark red spike attacks * Summoning Gaster Blaster (possibly) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Abilities (Fully Materialized) Polychromatism: The red and grey eye colors merge into a brighter red with a grey outline in Gregg's right eye, and the 7 hands begin coexisting with the two bigger ones. The most he can go, allegedly, is 10 big hands plus one skull blaster. Chromas: Gregg has this special type of magic known as "Chromas". This type of magic allows Gregg to use a bit of magic with each trait known. Teleportation: The ability to transport from one place to another in an instant. When Gregg teleports, he flashes red. Monotone: This is a special ability to make the Hands 5x times more powerful. Hands (Color Abilities) Red Attack: Shoots a blast of red energy in the form of a beam, or flak blast. Twice as powerful than normal Gaster Blasters. Green Attack: Gregg's hand can spawn a green forcefield or a shield to protect someone, or use it to trap something or someone. However, it drains his energy the longer he uses it. Orange attack: This specific hand has the ability to spawn white dots around his target, when the dots turn orange they create a deadly explosion. Blue Attack: Gregg's hands have the ability to spawn up to 2 blue razor blades in a disc that follows the enemy. Yellow Attack: Gregg has the ability to turn one of his hands (or both when using Duality) yellow, this shoots projectiles at a really fast pace, either in a single row, or a barrage. Purple Attack: This ability is able to copy anything in front of this hand (the purple one in this case) and be able to copy it’s exact power as well, but it is likely to get destroyed if it is overwhelmed with too many powers. Light Blue Attack: This hand has the ability to shoot up to 5 that stick to its objective until Gregg decides to let go, or the string is cut. Notes Since Gregg has extremely unique powers, the holes in his hands get filled according to the power he’s using. So he can actually shoot powers from those holes and also shows what he’s using, it is unknown if he was born with that, or it happened at a point in time. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Gaster Blasters Gaster Blasters are weapons used by Gregg. They appear as dragon skulls which releases blast of energy out of their mouths. Attacking and Blocking: The Gaster Blasters are mainly used to attack enemies by releasing a blast of red energy. It can be used as a shield to block attacks, and can even block other blasts from Gaster Blasters, to create a trap. Giant Gaster Blaster: There is a much bigger variant of this weapon used by Gregg when he has 50% of his power. This Gaster Blaster is much bigger and uses a more powerful blast of a darker shade of dark red energy. '''Gaster Blastermination: '''Gregg has a special attack in which he summons a big wall of Gaster Blasters towards his enemy, ranging for at-least a mile if needed. This attack is powerful enough to break through shields with little to no effort. This attack, however, drains much of Gregg's energy. _____________________________________________________________________________________